


Sibling Sleepover

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, I'm a sick fuck, Incest, Porn, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, antis stay mad, basically just porn, foreskin, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Charlie spends a night with Peter in his room. A rather fun night.I meant to post this a long time ago hence the different publish date.Yeah, I expect to get a lot of shit for this one.....but I tagged pretty much everything so it's not my fault if people aren't using Ao3's perfectly good filters. I'll be deleting any nasty comments and then laugh that I got a hit because someone actually clicked and scrolled all the way down to complain.My friend also posted a fic she was nervous about getting shit for so she was my main motivation to post this, even though she doesn't even like this sort of thing.





	Sibling Sleepover

Peter inched opened his door and peaked through it. His little sister stared up at him. There was a brief pause before he opened it and allowed her inside. 

She had a small smile on her face, which was quite rare, and a sort of a hop in her steps. Turning slightly, she eyed him, giving him a warm look. 

“Sleepover right?”

“...Yeah...”

“We’ll have fun. Don’t worry.”

Her voice was weirdly reassuring. They did sort of plan this as their mom was off on an art gallery tour for the weekend, and their dad was….well asleep. She spun around and looked at him, waiting for him to walk over. Peter did so and simply ruffled her head, which resulted in her giving him a tight hug. When she let go she simply looked up at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing really...I was watching YouTube I guess.”

“Cool.”

She wandered over and flopped onto his bed lazily and Peter had to smile a bit. Feeling more calm, he went over and flopped onto his back as well, still holding his phone. He let Charlie join him in watching a few videos and they laughed at a few memes together. Closing his eyes to rest them for just a moment, he sensed her get off the bed.

Opening an eye, he saw her looking on his computer desk.

“Looking for something?” He asked, leaning up and stretching a bit. She didn’t answer him, and he decided to look through the texts on his phone. None of them were particularly amusing. _‘Yo did you actually do the homework?’ ‘That video in History class sucked balls. Lol.’ _

He froze when he looked up from phone though.

“Ch-Charlie, where’s your pants-”

“Heh.” She smiled, sitting on his bed beside him. He tried his hardest not to look. 

There was a pause and Charlie suddenly hugged him from the side, squeezing him tightly. An involuntary smile formed his face, he couldn’t help it, and he grabbed her arm, resting his head against hers.

“I’m bored.” She smiled, and Peter just gave a somewhat awkward nod. That was an interesting thing to say...

“Yeah…? What do you wanna do?” He asked, even though he knew the sheer wrongness of what would likely come later. But he was still surprised at her suggestion. 

“Can I...look at your weenie?”

“…..I….ahahah….?” was the only thing he could sputter out as his face grew red.

Charlie nuzzled into his neck, giving him a smooch.

“I’ve never really looked at it before. Can I? Please?” 

“I...ah, sure...” He told her quietly. It was true, they’d only done….this...in the pitch darkness of his room. She still held onto him and looked him in the eyes.

“Are you embarrassed?” Her older brother just nodded a bit. She nodded and seemed to rub his shoulder in reassurance. 

Charlie glanced down at his crotch as he slid his boxers down to knee level. His dick was still pretty flaccid as there was immense nervousness inside him. 

He anxiously fiddled with some of his own hair as she stared down at it. She giggled and he glanced away in embarrassment, before inadvertently making eye contact with her. 

“It looks like a worm.” The older had no idea how to respond to that, but it made him glance down between his legs for a brief second. She wasn’t wrong...

Without a word she reached over and poked it.

“Hey-”

“Hah.”

Peter tried to keep his composure as his younger sister still looked at his member in a curious manner, kneeling down in front of him to get a closer look. Then, all of a sudden, she inched her face close and sniffed it.

“Smelly.” She teased, making him blush even harder. 

“Don’t sniff it-” Peter blurted out, before briefly pausing, “I mean...why...”

His little sister grinned and Peter just briefly rolled his eyes, even though he actually found it sort of cute. She was just messing around. He decided to stand up and she sat back down in turn.

Using her forefingers, she gently slid some of his foreskin back.

“What the heck.” 

Her remark made him slink back a little in embarrassment and she took notice. 

“I mean...I haven’t seen this in my science book...” she smiled at him sweetly. “It’s cool. Is it like a cover?”

“Uhh, yeah. I think so...” Admittedly, he wasn’t sure what the function was.

“I really like it!” She grinned, and Peter gave a small smile back. 

“Turn around.”

“Wh-Why-” He sputtered, having no idea why he was embarrassed. 

“...I wanna see your butt...”

Peter suddenly buried his head into his hands and sighed, but hesitantly turned around anyways. There was a pause but then he suddenly felt his little sister get up and wrap her arms around him from behind.

“You’re cute!” 

“Char...” He chuckled, feeling genuinely giddy in his heart. Turning back around, he lifted her onto his bed and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She squealed happily as he gave her a light squeeze, Their eyes both locked for several seconds. Peter could feel his heartbeat grow within his chest, in addition to his racing thoughts.

“Umm...can I look at yours?” The words came out of him rather unexpectedly and he sounded nervous. He really did want to look, despite having watched porn a few times, he was curious to see his sisters. 

“Yeah! That’s fair.” She said rather cheerfully, surprising him. Peter kneeled in front of her his heart racing. He knew she would look...different. He knew she’d have hair. And he decided it wouldn’t bother him. Besides he had pubes, so it shouldn’t matter that she did.

Charlie smiled as he lightly grabbed her thighs and pulled her over, giving her a wink. She suddenly hesitated though and pulled her shirt down to cover herself and he noticed this. 

“You alright?”

“Umm...”

“Hey, I don’t have to, if you changed your mind.”

“Well no, it’s just...I-It probably looks weird...” She gave a quick glance downwards. 

Oh. She was worried about how she looked… Peter smiled slightly, and tried to think of something to say to reassure her.

“Aw, well...mine looked weird too right?”

Charlie remained silent. He paused and returned up to look her directly in her eyes, putting a gentle finger under her chin.

“You know...I don’t care how it looks...” Peter told her quietly. And that was the truth.

She actually smiled a bit, and gave a nod.

“Okay Peter.”

His hand caressed the side of her face, giving her a gentle smile. After seeing her smile back, he lowered himself and she let go of her shirt.

The first thing he was hit with was an aroma that was entirely new to him, yet it was instinctively arousing. Looking directly at it, he just froze. 

“Uh-Uh...” It was evident that Charlie was nervous.

“It’ s nice...” His voice was barely above a whisper. Using his fingers to slightly spread it, he felt his face grow hotter. It looked like a flower, in a strange way. He felt some blood rush down to his cock, feeling it grow larger. 

Getting the courage, he licked the very tip of her vulva, near her clit. She oddly didn’t respond, making Peter a little nervous. He inched down a little and that got a gasp out of her.

Blush spread across his face as he felt her hand rub the top of his head. He tested sucking on her folds gently. 

“Ah!”

Peter heard himself moan for some reason, he liked hearing her little yelp. He kept sucking carefully, his cock swelling even more. A muffled laugh came from his throat. 

“Mmmm, mm.” He lifted his head for a brief second, allowing himself to take a breath. “Tasty.” 

“Ahaha...Peter...” she blushed, inching away a little. He backed away and kept a hand lightly on her thigh.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” she smiled. It seemed she was still a tad embarrassed and Peter decided to stop. He got up, placing his hands around her face gently.

“You’re gorgeous down there!” He blurted out, wanting to compliment her.

“Thanks...” A shy but happy smile spread across her face. Her eyes glanced down to his crotch.

“Oh! Haha...it’s up.”

Peter blushed for whatever reason, and was surprised when she grabbed onto it with both hands. The motion made him groan in delight. They both nuzzled each other closely as she played with it, and pulled her close. He rubbed his member up between her folds, sighing in pleasure. 

“Mmmm...” 

Peter rested his hands on her thighs and paused, despite the fact that he wanted her now. He trailed a hand down and used a finger to feel her slit. 

“This hurt at all?” He asked as he gently prodded his finger inside and she shook her head. Oh damn. Hot and wet. His dick throbbed intensely in sweet anticipation. Smirking, he rubbed his member up between her folds again. Charlie threw herself back, flat onto his bed, sighing happily. 

Peter leaned over her before reaching down and positioned himself at her opening and pushed inside her slowly.

“Cutie pie.”

Despite her thinking that was a dumb nickname, she huffed happily as he swirled his tip gently inside her. There was a brief pause and she opened an eye. “Stick it in more.”

For whatever reason, he laughed a bit.

“A-Alright, geez...” He spat out, widening his stance and pushing himself in. A shudder went through his body and he leaned up.

Charlie smiled at him, and grabbed onto his arm. “...Do you l-like it..?”

“Y-Yeah, your pussy’s good...” He spat out slowly, not believing what he just said. She suddenly patted his face playfully. 

“Do you think...I can try being on top of you?”

Oh. That was unexpected. He found her request adorable, but he was still concerned. Despite that, he removed himself and pulled her up. 

“Sure….just for a minute...” He inhaled. “If I tell you to get off me...you have to get off.”

The younger seemed to briefly sigh. “I know Peter. Don’t worry.” 

Somewhat excited, he fully got into bed on his back, his head resting on his pillow. His little sister crawled over on top of him, her hips hovering over him still, feeling the tip of his cock. Taking a breath he slid his member up into her, which made her squeal. 

“That tickles!” She whispered as she leaned down and pecked his face.

He could feel her weight as she plopped her chest down.

“Hah...I could just push you off I bet.”

She just huffed playfully in response before slowly shuffling her hips.

“Mmm. Just like that.” He exhaled, resting his hands on her rear just in case he needed to push her off, though it was unlikely as he was used to edging himself while jacking off. Without thinking, his arms were pulling her close, ignoring the occasional wet sound. He groaned again heavily as Charlie really started to ride him, gasping cutely. His mind froze in disbelief. _My little sister is fucking me._

_My little sister is fucking me and she’s incredible._

“Few more seconds.” He whispered to her, feeling his heartbeat steadily start increasing. He felt his fingers comb through her hair as he savored every motion she made, holding her close. Charlie nuzzled his neck, and kissed it. 

“Oooh. Alright.” He told her, using his arms to help her off him and she didn’t protest.

“Mmmfff.” While that seemed to be a pout it was clearly playful. She shuffled a bit, heading towards his nightstand, and Peter caught view of her entire bottom. Damn. She was admittedly a little chubby but she was still hot to him. Her slit was nestled in-between her cheeks.

“I see your pussy!” He teased, grabbing her waist. 

They playfully tackled each other fumbling a bit on his bed. After a few playful shoves, Peter decided to turn the light off. Charlie laid down on her back with her brother on top of her.

She reached up and held onto the sides of the head and kissed his nose with a smirk, about to say something.

“...Can you take off your shirt?”

“Sh-shit really?” He stammered, knowing he didn’t have abs or anything of the sort. But the room was dark now, so he was a little more comfortable...plus, he was starting to get warm. He smiled, his heart feeling like it was soaring, and he slowly pulled his shirt off over his head. 

“Hot.” She gently ran her hands across his chest smiling widely. Peter blushed madly while shaking his head. 

“Th-Thanks...” He whispered.

She just smirked.

“I love you..”

“Yeah?” Now he was giggling. “Hug your brother then.” 

Charlie didn’t hesitate wrapping her arms around him tightly. He sighed happily as his cock pressed against her entire area, driving his desire crazy. The resulting happy squeak from her was too adorable. He teased her a little more before sliding himself inside her, sighing in pleasure.

“Mmm, here it is.”

“Ahhh..”

Peter started a slow gentle thrust as he cuddled her closely. His little sister moaned as she felt his length pushing inside her. She held onto him tightly, not caring that he was starting to smell a bit. Very lightly, she put her hands on his ass, and pressed down. Charlie giggled as Peter muffled a gasp of surprise. He obliged with her request as he started thrusting deeper, meeting her eyes.

“Oooh, yes...” He could only whisper as blush stung his entire face. 

“Ahaha Peter...”

There was a brief moment of silence as they both stared into each others eyes. Even though this was wrong, so incredibly wrong, Peter _loved_ holding her close in his arms. He sighed as he nuzzled her close, everything felt...right in the moment. Both of their blood coursing through their bodies, their shared blood. His cock pulsated as he continued diving into her tight pussy. Heat builded within him.

“A-Aaahhh...ah, I’m almost there..” He exhaled leaning his head back a bit. _ So fucking good. _

Charlie let out a giggle and just kissed the side of his face. Her older brother grunted as their hips kept colliding. He leaned up, ready to pull out.

“I-uhh...do you want it a-anywhere?” He choked out, and she playfully hit his chest in response. 

“I don’t care.” She grinned, though she stuck out her chest at the same time. A few more thrusts sent him over, and he removed himself immediately.

“AHHHH, YES!” He gasped, unleashing his load, part of it landing on her hoodie. His orgasm coursed through his body, making him shake strongly for several seconds before collapsing on top of her. He inched over to the side as he slowly caught his breath again. 

Charlie seemed to chuckle and kept close, her back pressed up against him. Peter turned around once he regained some energy and put his arms both around her. He wanted to finish the job and lowered his hand.

“Mmm. Can I?” he asked, and she nodded.

It didn’t take much rubbing for her to hit her limit, as she was already super stimulated. Peter held her as she shook from her orgasm, but she relatively quiet. Turning her head, she nuzzled him lovingly as he still held her close.

“That was...amazing.” he sighed, and she hummed in agreement. Still, immense guilt entered his head.

_I’m bare-ass naked and holding my little sister. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Charlie spoke.

“Can I….stay here with you...” 

It made him smile, but he also glanced to his door. 

“Yeah, but put your pants on...” He told her and she nodded before getting up. “You need water or anything?” 

“Nah, I’m fine.” She said, looking at him as she put them back on. It finally clicked with Peter that he needed to be dressed as well. It wasn’t likely his dad would come into his room as they didn’t need to be up for anything the next day. Still, he’d rather play it safe...ish. He pulled on his shirt and some shorts before lying back down.

Charlie flopped into bed soon after and gave him a kiss before cuddling up next to him. 

Despite it all, Peter wrapped an arm around her, and noticed she was actually smiling. He couldn’t help thinking that his sister was perfect. And despite the sheer wrongness of it all, he’d still do anything for her. 

He planted a kiss on her forehead and felt oddly calm. The room was dark to hide their secrets.

On the inside, each of them wished this night wouldn't end.


End file.
